


let me know

by kaipou



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaipou/pseuds/kaipou
Summary: Baekhyun didn't realize that forever was just another word in the dictionary.





	let me know

From the sentiments that lasted for a short ephemeral and the ones that go for long, Baekhyun couldn't find Chanyeol fit for any of those, sadly. Chanyeol had been there always. A look over his shoulder and he would always find the lanky tall boy grinning at him like if he was the only one who existed. Baekhyun couldn't imagine a scene without him. It was too much to think so, too much to know so.

However, the reality slapped Baekhyun like cold water, when he found the blankets beside him empty. It was something he found everyday, yet he couldn't deem it correctly. __He is there__ , Baekhyun thought. __He is always there__ , he reminded himself.

The lavender on the vase seemed to be dying and soon enough Baekhyun replaced them with turgid and new ones. Baekhyun was disappointed that Chanyeol couldn't attempt to do that task before he left for work. The house was empty without, Baekhyun could hear his own heartbeat over his own breath.

When Baekhyun checked his phone, the message box didn't have any texts except one from his friend, Chen. Baekhyun sent a quick 'I'm fine' to him before opening Chanyeol's chat room. The last message was sent by Baekhyun, 'where are u' but there was no reply after that. It had been honestly, too many nights.

Baekhyun quickly shut off his phone, and made a quick dinner for Chanyeol and him. A quick dinner soon turned into a small scaled feast,since Baekhyun couldn't consider his options. He shrugged and continued plating it on the dinner table. For Baekhyun, it seemed very well exceeded, the dinner that is. He sat himself, on one side, the opposite empty of someone particular.

__He will come,__ he said to himself. Perhaps, he might had added when night dawned and he couldn't wait anymore. Baekhyun consoled himself, by finishing the lats bit of the curry he made although it seemed rather tasteless.

He walked along the kitchen washing the utensils, the clock stroke 12 as he noticed. It was another day without him and he couldn't wait until he returned. He went to his bed, covered up to chin with his cold blankets and the message on his phone left unread.

__"Where are you?"__ it said and there was no definite reply to that because he was there on another man’s bed. Baekhyun knew it soundly.

From the sentiments that grew old to the ones that were new, Chanyeol wasn’t a forever as Baekhyun always had thought.


End file.
